


His Court

by GlitteringCat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Shatsome - Freeform, Urban Magic Yogs, mostly smut with a little heart, umy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringCat/pseuds/GlitteringCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips' encounters with the various members of the Garbage Court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reprimanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith, being his usual reckless self, dented Sips' car and now he has to answer to his king.

It was the evening and Sips had just returned to the crappy apartment he shared with his small fae court. He had a slight scowl on his face as he pulled off his coat and hung it on one of the pegs behind the door. 

Smith was home alone, lounging on their large sectional couch and watching some garbage reality show. He turned to see who had come in and spotted his king's sour face.He switched off the tv and hopped up nervously. 

Sips threw his keys down on the counter with a little more force than necessary and turned to lean against the wall in the entryway, still looking annoyed. The kelpie greeted him carefully and swiftly grabbed for his leather jacket next to the newly hung coat, trying to leave. 

Sips caught the kelpie by the scruff as he attempted to sneak past him out of the flat.

"Now where the fuck do you think you're going, Smiffy?" Sips glared, one hand gripping him by the collar. Most of the usual humor in his eyes was gone, his dark eyes boring into Smith's.

"Out?" The bearded man tried. Sips was slightly shorter than him but his energy was intimidating, daring Smith to challenge him.

"C'mon Sips," he whined, "if this is about your car, I didn't mean to dent it, honestly. It wasn't even my fault!" He tried for his jacket again but held still as soon as Sips said his name warningly and he was met with a cool glare. A tingle went down his spine as he felt compelled to obey him.

"As your king, I think have every right to punish you, you irresponsible sonuvabitch. That car is an antique and really fuckin’ important to me," Sips said in his flat tone, an edge of restrained anger creeping into his voice. He was trying to keep his voice steady and serious, never before had he used his authority like this on a court member.

He pulled the kelpie back into the apartment by his arm and led him into the living room. He put a hand on Smith's shoulder and guided him to his knees by the sofa as he sat.

Smith looked at him questioningly. Sips was their king but he hardly ever acted like he was. He shifted in place, unsure about this new development.

Sips held the serious expression he had for a minute, enjoying watching Smith squirm. He broke into his usual smirk as he made quick work of his zipper and pulled himself out of his boxers.

"Well, you know what to Kermit," He gestured to his crotch, laughing at the old nickname, “If you're good enough, I won't get Trott to punish you.”

Smith hesitated for a second at his words and then grinned wolfishly, realising Sips wasn't too mad. His tensed shoulders relaxed a bit as he slid his hands up Sips' clothed thighs.

"So this was just a ploy to get me to suck your dick, huh? All you need to do is ask, you dirty bastard," Smith said playfully through gritted teeth, wrapping a hand around his king, his eyes flashing.

"Just shut up and suck, Smiffy," he growled and wove his fingers into Smith's soft locks, pressing his head down.

Smith immediately started licking down and around the length of his king who was responding with low moans. Sips was already half hard and it was way too easy to arouse him fully. He smirked as he slowly mouthed at the head, savoring the sinful noises Sips was making.

"Oh god, I almost forgot how good you are at sucking cock, Smiff," Sips praised, breathing heavily as Smith bobbed in his lap. 

The kelpie took him all the way in and held there, throat contracting around him, drawing more delicious sounds from the human.

The apartment door banged open causing Smith to jump. Sips chuckled and kept his fingers tight in Smith’s hair who groaned at the pull. Trott and Ross had returned from their various errands and plopped their bags onto the counter.

"Hey, Sips! Have you seen Smith today?" Trott called out from the kitchen.

"Sure have, buster brown," Sips laughed breathily, looking over the back of the sofa into their small kitchen. He jerked his thumb downwards at Smith's bobbing head. Trott could just see the top of the kelpie’s head over the back of the couch.

"Wow, you kept him from going out tonight? I'm impressed," Trott laughed as he started to put away groceries.

Ross had already shed his clothing and come into the living room to perch on the couch's armrest.

"Pshh, you know he can't resist my huge dong, Trotty. He's a grade A slut for my dick," Sips laughed and pulled him off, Smith whining a bit, his face flushed. 

"I love how you don't even object to me calling you a slut... Wanna see a real show, Ross?" Sips addressed the gargoyle. Ross nodded vigorously, his own arousal starting to show.

Sips had Smith undress, taking off his boots and helping him out of his pants and boxers. Smith was about to remove off his shirt when Sips told him to leave it on. He loved Smith partially clothed; he looked damn cute in just a shirt and socks. With a tug down from where he stood, Sips directed Smith to lean forwards on the couch. Sips stood and spread Smiths legs before kneeling right behind him, a firm hand on the small of his back.

Sips twisted around to get one of the many lube bottles they kept stashed around from the drawer in the coffee table. He slipped a teasing finger into Smith who was already whining impatiently. It was his turn to draw noises from the other man and Smith was always loud.

Trott finished with the groceries and came into the room, taking Sips’ reclining chair next to the couch. He unzipped his trousers and began to stroke himself, not able to resist the display in front of him.

He called Ross over, who was still perched on the couch, his hand loosely on his own erection.

Ross walked over to Trott, flashing a smile before returning his attention to the pair on the couch. Trott stood and had  Ross sit in the chair, seating himself on the gargoyle’s lap so they could both see. The chair creaked a little at their weight but the two of them ignored it as Sips continued to tease Smith.

Sips held Smith's hips as he slid between his thighs, his dick just missing Smith's. Smith whined and Sips just snorted, sliding his cock up and pressing the tip against him without going any further.

“F-fuck…. Sips… c’mon…”

“Ask nice Smiffy, I know you can...” Sips teased as he ground against him, holding Smith in place.

Smith growled and tried to press back against Sips.

Sips tsked and swatted Smith’s ass, enough to make a satisfying smacking noise and  bring a choked groan from Smith.

“Gods… fine…. please Sips… please fuck me...” Smith almost growled but caught himself, trying to sound sincere.

“Good boy,” Sips promptly pressed into Smith who let out a high moan and pressed back against his king. Sips chuckled as he gripped Smiffy’s hips tighter to start thrusting.

Ross swore as he and Trott stroked each other, watching the brutal pace that Sips took Smith. The usually aggressive kelpie was melting under the touch of their mortal king and other members of the court were enraptured.

“Oh gods Sips, d-don’t stop,” Smith choked out as Sips slowed his pace.

“Now Smiffy, what did we learn tonight?” Sips said evenly, grinding slowly into Smith who swore quietly.

“D-don’t fuck with your shit?” the kelpie tried desperately, needing friction.

“That’s right, good boy,” he gave Smith another little smack and resumed the fast pace of before, ”And don’t. make me. repeat. myself.” Sips emphasized each word with a thrust. He ran a hand down between Smith’s legs who whimpered at his touch.

It wasn't long under the quick pace and Sips' touch that Smith came; Trott and Ross followed soon after. The rare display of dominance from their king was incredibly hot.

Sips was still pushing into Smith as he clenched around him, as always having the most endurance of the group. He leaned down, whispering some sweet, filthy nothings into Smith's ear before finishing in him.

They stayed coupled for a moment, both catching their breaths. Sips rested heavily on Smith’s back before he finally pulled out. He whistled, admiring his hard work and gave Smith's ass one last swat as he stood.

"Thanks Smiff," he panted as he helped the kelpie turn to face him on his knees, holding the side of Smith’s face. His expression suddenly hardened as he looked down at his most rebellious court member,  "But seriously, if you mess up my car again, I will fuckin punish you for real."

Smith's eyes widened at the sudden mood shift and quickly nodded that he understood. The same tingle trickled down his spine at the authority in his king’s voice.

"Now just gimme a while and I'll get around to you two jokers," Sips chuckled, his demeanor returning to normal as he tucked himself back into his trousers and flopped onto the couch, remote in hand. Smith curled up next to him and laid his head on his lap as he dozed off contentedly. The other two joined them on the couch, settling in to watch some old game shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed this chapter and the second one a bit because parts of it were bugging me. :V


	2. Shower Cooldown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips puts Smith to bed and has a nice shower with a selkie.

A few hours later Sips flipped off the tv and looked down at Smith sleeping peacefully in his lap. Ross had turned in earlier and Trott was on his laptop doing some work. He laughed quietly as Smith nuzzled into his hand that he rested on his head. The wild man could be downright frightening if he wanted to but damn if he wasn’t cute when he was sleeping.

As gently as he could, Sips lifted the sleeping kelpie with surprising strength and carried him to their room. He set him down in the room when Smith half woke up and complained that he could walk on his own. Smith was still only wearing a t-shirt so Sips grabbed a pair of boxers from a drawer and helped him into them before leading him to the bed.

Smith climbed into their large bed and Sips threw the comforter over him. He immediately snuggled up next to Ross who wrapped his tail around his leg. Sips stood over them for a moment, amazed at how his life had led up to this point. He, a mere mortal surrounded by his gorgeous, otherworldly boyfriends.

After a tired sigh, he shed his clothes and grabbed a random towel, heading for the bathroom. Luckily their complex always seemed to have endless hot water so he could stand under the warm cascade for a long time, just relaxing his muscles.

He heard the soft click of the bathroom door opening and then closing again, some shuffling sounds, and then suddenly felt cold arms slipping around his waist.

“Jesus, Trott! You’re freezing!” He shifted uncomfortably but Trott pressed his whole body against him, trying to steal the warmth.

“Mmm, the flat gets cold if you don’t have someone to cuddle…” Trott mumbled sleepily into his back.

Sips snorted and twisted around to face the selkie. They stood in comfortable silence for a while as Trott warmed up. Sips leaned down and captured his lips, feeling some of his tiredness leave from Trott rubbing up against him.

Trott craned his neck up, complaining about Sips’ height, as he did with everyone in the court.

‘You’re all too damn tall!’, he would usually mumble grumpily as he stood on tiptoe. They often teased him about his height but Sips made sure to tell him he was perfect how he was, mostly when they were alone together. He knew Trott's tendency to beat himself up over things both in and out of his control.

Sips hunched down so Trott could kiss him more easily. He slid his leg in between Trott’s who groaned and ground against him. A hand played curiously at Sips’ back, dipping lower and lower until it was at his opening.

“Please Trott…” Sips moaned as a finger pressed gently into him. He didn't let the other two see him like this but with Trott it felt okay to let go of his dominance, even just a little. Sips had a hard time truly being himself around others, usually hiding behind his overconfident façade.

Trott smiled into their kiss, loving that Sips let him take control like this at times. The selkie loved being the one Sips could rely on most to take care of the court.

Sips rocked into his hands, two fingers in him now as Trott stroked him with his other hand  in time. He leaned on Trott as he came, the energy he had gained draining from him with a pleasured sigh.

Trott withdrew from him and gasped, kissing Sips’ collarbone as the king brought him to orgasm quickly with his hand. They kissed, both ready to curl up in their bed.

Sips tutted as Trott reached to shampoo his own hair, “Hold it, I think that is a job for your king.”

Sips lathered Trott’s silky brown hair, the selkie groaning into the gentle massage. He treasured the soft touches of his king. Sips was careful to keep the soap from his eyes as he made sure his hair was thoroughly cleaned and rinsed.

They both finished washing up quickly as the water had finally threatened to turn cold. Sips toweled off, helping Trott dry as well. 

Trott used to hate how much Sips would baby him but he learned that Sips needed to take care of those he loved. He enjoyed it now; Sips was always so gentle and would praise him for his body which he often found hard to like with his many insecurities.

“Well, bedtime, babe,” Sips yawned and kissed Trott’s head after he drying his hair. Trott brought him in for one more kiss once he had pulled on some sleep pants. Sips some boxers on and they both moved into the bedroom, flopping into bed. There were a few moments of fighting over the covers with the other two and then they all drifted off to sleep.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips wakes to find himself alone and Ross has made some awesome breakfast.

The sun filtered through the blinds and Sips shifted in the empty bed. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. The court seemed to be up and out of the flat for the day.

He went to take his morning piss and realized he could smell breakfast. His stomach rumbled and he quickly finished up in the bathroom.

Ross was in the kitchen, stark naked, and flipping pancakes onto a plate that already had a pile of bacon.

“Oh, the king has risen,” he joked as he finished up the pancakes, his tail swishing lazily behind him.

“Woah babe, wiener out next to the stove is dangerous,” Sips said in a serious tone.

“But, heat doesn't hurt me…” Ross said confused for a second before catching on that he was joking, a small laugh from Sips clueing him in. He rolled his eyes and turned off the stove. He was getting better at joking but Sips did deadpan so well that he often missed the joke. Sips thought it was endearing.

The plates were stacked high and he gracefully laid them on the table amongst the various toppings. It was a picture perfect breakfast, complete with juice and fruit.

“Holy shit this looks amazing,” Sips pulled out his chair across the table and almost sat but thought better of it, pulling it over next to Ross so they'd be closer. He sat and leaned toward the gargoyle to give him a kiss of appreciation.

Ross’ tail swished and found Sips’ leg to curl around as they broke apart and began to tuck in. Ross had long since stopped praying before meals and Sips almost missed it. They were such a corrupting influence on the once devout gargoyle.

Sips tried a strawberry, a little too tart for his taste. He poured some orange juice and covered his in syrup and butter,  quickly diving in. He groaned at the amazing taste and Ross laughed as he watched him take the first bite.

Ross neatly topped his with some berry syrup and whipped cream with strawberries on the very top. He sliced a perfect forkful and brought it to his mouth. He remembered how terrible he was at cooking when he first came to live with his court. Not that pancakes were hard but these were perfect, if he did say so himself.

They ate quietly, just savoring the lovely breakfast that wasn't loud for a change. Trott had taken Smith on an errand this morning so they had the flat to themselves.

Sips finished his first and patted his stomach happily, “God Ross, that was so fuckin good…. you're amazing.” Sips praised and lifted Ross’ hand that was resting on the table to kiss it.

Ross blushed, a soft blue glow of magic. He was flustered under the praise of his king. He felt a warm, happy burn from pleasing those he was bound to protect. He finished his food and leaned over, capturing Sips’ lips in a deep kiss.

Sips laughed at his enthusiasm and returned it, cupping the side of his face. His skin was so smooth and cool, though it looked quite human. He laced his hand with Ross’ and led him to their couch where they could more comfortably make out.

When they reached the couch, Ross pulled Sips on top of him, propping himself up in the corner. His skin started to warm up under the mortal’s touch. Sips held Ross’ face and ran his thumbs across the base of his horns. They smoothly connected to his head and were made of the same blue glass of his tail. The glamor that kept his skin looking human smoothed the transition. He absently wondered how much of his disguise was conscious while kissing his forehead and down the side of his face back to his mouth.

Ross was watching him, amused and pleased at the look of wonder Sips was giving him. He knew he was pretty but didn’t usually boast. He secretly enjoyed the way his looks stole the breath out of people, feeling as though this was his magic. He was strong and very durable, sure, but he was always a tiny bit jealous of the spells and magic Trott and Smith could wield. They had far more experience in the fae world though, he supposed, so he couldn’t feel jealous for too long.

“You’re literally a fuckin supermodel, Ross, jeez…” Sips laughed as he stroked the back of his neck where his hair was very short and soft.

Ross just batted his lashes and smiled mischievously. His tail slowly looped around Sips’ thigh, gently squeezing and holding him close. Sips hummed as they kissed lazily, his hand sliding down to the gargoyle’s hips. Ross was getting hard and Sips purposefully ground his hips into Ross’ unclothed ones.

Sips sat up, Ross slumped down a little more against the corner of the couch now, and slid down to straddle his thighs. He gently caressed Ross’ blue glass dick, a slight glow of magic swirled as he was touched. Ross bit back a desperate moan as his tail wound tightly around Sips’ leg.

“Woah woah, loosen it up there, I would like to keep my leg,” Sips laughed as he pulled on Ross’ tail to get it off before his leg fell asleep.

“Oh, sorry!” Ross said, worried he had hurt Sips. Sips just waved him off, petting his now free tail for a moment before returning to his dick.

“So Ross… would you like to be blown by your king?” Sips smirked as Ross’ eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “Hey, I’m a world champ at blowjobs and I wanna change things up.”

“Yes please,” Ross said breathily as Sips’ hand moved up and down over the smooth ridges on his cock. He was surprised but excited, Sips hardly ever gave blowjobs. He  _ had _ seen him and Trott once, but that was them. Their relationship was more give and take compared to his dominance with Ross and Smith.

“I mean, I can’t resist this dick. Smith always looks so gorgeous sucking it so I think it’s my turn,” Sips leaned forward to give him one more kiss and then scooted so he could lay on his legs, head hovering over Ross’ dick. He tested the head, giving a cursory lick while looking up at Ross. Ross swore and smiled at him, biting his lip. Sips licked his lips, a bit of Ross’ magical release had leaked out and he licked that as well. It didn’t have much of a flavor but it gave Sips a feeling of warmth and tingling in his face. Magic was such a strange thing but since he had been crowned king he had gotten used to most of it.

Ross held his breath as Sips took the head into his mouth. It was still cooler than a human but was warming with each pass of his tongue. Ross was panting now as Sips bobbed his head; he was not kidding about being good. He ran his hands through Sips’ short hair and his tail thumped against the floor.

Sips pulled up for air, taking a breather for a second. Ross sighed, his tail twitching with anticipation. He dove back in, taking Ross in one go. Ross arched his back and cried out as Sips brought him over. A flood of magic release shot down Sips’ throat and he pulled back a bit to swallow. He felt the tingle of magic across his skin and shivered as he withdrew from Ross. He crawled up to kiss him passionately. Ross moaned at the taste of himself in the kiss, Sips eagerly pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Sips ground his hips against Ross’, his own erection straining in his boxers.

"Well go on then,” Ross breathed out, spreading his legs wide.

Sips chuckled and pulled down the elastic, sliding them right off. He reached over to grab the coffee table lube bottle and squeezed some out. He hastily fingered Ross, his strange stone skin pliable but firm. After a minute he pushed right in, cock sliding easily with the lube. He bottomed out and swore, the cool temperature was an odd sensation compared to the heat of his other partners.

“Fuck…” Ross hissed, holding his legs up and apart for Sips. His tail lashed around near the ground, snagging the carpet a bit.

Sips thrusted quickly into his companion, enjoying the expressions he was making. With a few more erratic strokes, he came into the gargoyle who curled his toes and put an arm over his face.

Sips pulled out and wiped him off with a stray shirt from the floor, “God dammit Ross, is there anything you aren't gorgeous doing?”

Ross smiled, arm still over his eyes as he caught his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I think that wraps up this short little fic! :]


End file.
